You have Moved to NYCThe Date
by JRyanRajinCajun
Summary: a sequel to You have moved to NYC and guess who is your neighbor, Robert Goren is your neighbor and has asked you on a date.


Oh my, what would your friends say; you just agreed to go out with a total stranger! A hot good looking total stranger, but he could be a serial killer, a rapist, who knows. But the super did tell you there was a cop in the building but what if that wasn't him? Oh you're just letting your imagination run wild.

Nobody with eyes like melted chocolate, a smile that brightens the room, a voice that sends goose bumps up and down your spine, could be anything but delightful. You let your mind wander what it would be like to be held in those massive strong arms, to feel his warmth. To feel so utterly protected and loved you haven't felt that with a man in a long time.

You jump up, "Oh my God, what am I going to wear!" You go to your closet, "Ugh I have nothing. I have my funeral dress, basic black the must have, or the red off the shoulder. But it's so old and really short. Your friends call it your "show him what you got dress" hmmmm what do I wear. I look so plain in the black dress, but I will look so hot in the red.

You decide you will wear the black dress you don't want to appear to desperate on the first date. But it needs something. You dig through your closet and find a black sequins belt and pull out your sewing machine. Thank goodness you took home ec in high school. You shorten the hem a little and add the belt right under your breast, to help lift and viola, no more drab black dress. Now we add your red shoes.

You look in the mirror," Wow girl! Hope he brings his cuffs, cause looking this good has got to be a crime," you laugh to yourself.

You add a few touches to your makeup, but not too much just enough to look like you're not wearing makeup. Brush your hair and then... your door bell rings!

"Oh my he is early!" Your heart jumps out of your chest. You tell yourself to calm down, talk deep breaths. "Just a minute," you call out to the door. You grab hold of the dresser cause your knees are about to give out on you. You take another deep breath and walk to the door.

You open the door, and there goes those knees again. You are staring right at his chest. But wow even that looks good. Slowly you look up, wanting to take in ever inch of him. He is wearing a dark suit, blue shirt, and a dark blue tie. He is clean shaven and smells oh so good. You look into those chocolate brown eyes, and realize you been staring and haven't said a word.

He breaks the silence, "You look breath taking."

"Uh, Thank you," you look down at your feet, blushing," You look great, too," you said afraid to look up because he might see how red your face is.

"Would you like to come in?" You step back and open your arm to welcome him into your apartment.

"I just need to get my purse and my wrap and then we can leave."

"Sure, ok." he said. He walks into the apartment; you notice he is keeping his hands behind him.

You grab your purse and wrap, but before you can put it on, he brings his hands out from behind his back and he hands you a book.

"_Neurodevelopment and Schizophrenia,_ I don't know what to say, wow. This hasn't even been released yet. I am on the waiting list at the University book store."

He blushes and looks down at his feet. "Look inside the front cover."

"Oh my God! It's autographed. How did you..."

"I know the author and was able to get a copy. I did some research on Dr. Randolph the doctor you're interning with and that is part of his research isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Do you always do so much research on a girl your taking to dinner?"

"No, just the interesting ones," he smiled helping you on with your wrap letting his hands rest on your shoulders for a few moments. "I must say you look lovely tonight."

"So do you. Oh I mean you look handsome," you look down blushing. "Shall we go?"

He opens the door for you and the two of you walk out the door. When you get to his car he opens the door for you, you slide into the passenger seat and he closes the door. When you arrive at Sal's he hurries to the passenger side to open the door for you. He offers his hand to help you out of the car, you take it. His hands are large but soft. He then puts his arm around your back and escorts you into the restaurant. The hostess knows him by name and shows you two to the table. Bobby pulls out the chair for you.

You open the menu and say "Wow everything looks delicious since you have eaten here before what do you suggest?"

He leans in close to you to point things out in your menu, so close you can smell his cologne you try and concentrate on what he is saying. "They have great Veal Parmesan, Eggplant Parmesan and Meatball spaghetti"

"Oh I love Veal Parmesan and Eggplant Parmesan" You respond.

"Well I was ordering the Veal Parmesan, why don't you order the Eggplant and we can share?" he suggests.

"Sounds great" you reply.

While waiting for your dinner a violin player goes from table to table playing music. Bobby tips him so he will play a little longer at your table. He holds your hand and gently squeezes it as the music plays. He pours you another glass of wine and makes a toast.

"A chance encounter of the best kind, a meeting arranged by fate, two souls have come together, two hearts can now relate." he said.

"Wow that's beautiful" you say blushing.

"Would you like to dance?" He stands up and offers you his hand.

"Yes I would love to," You take his hand; he puts his arm around you and escorts you to the dance floor. You place your head onto his chest and breathe him in, he places his head next to the top of yours and you two slowly move around the dance floor. You pray for this moment to never end. But the waitress comes up and says your food is ready.

You head back to the table he holds out the chair for you and you sit down. The food looks delicious. You taste your eggplant parmesan and yum it is great.

"How is it?" he asks.

You put some on your fork and feed it to him. Holding you hand under his chin so it doesn't get on his nice suit. He returns the favor and offers you some of his veal, but some slips on your chest. Oh he is so sorry, he grabs his napkin dips it in water and with out thinking starts to clean your chest. Then he realizes what he has done, and begins to blush. He hands you the napkin.

"Oh I am so sorry, maybe you should handle that. I hope I didn't mess up your dress. I can pay for the cleaning," he said.

"Nah, it didn't get on the dress and its ok," you pat his hand and tell him it's ok.

You finish eating and the waitress asked if you want desert you fell like you couldn't eat another bite, but Bobby looks like he really wants desert.

"You will join me won't you?" he asks.

So do you?

"Oh everything was so delicious, but I couldn't possibly eat another bite. But why don't you order something and we could share, if you don't mind?" you said.

"Well does anything appeal to you?" he asked.

Yes, but it's not on the menu, you think to yourself. Almost laughing out loud.

"You pick, you have been making great choices so far."

He motions for the waitress to come to the table. "We will have a canolli with two forks," he turns to you, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes that would be nice."

"And two coffees, please," he said.

He takes your hand in his two hands and gently squeezes them. "I have had such a wonderful evening. It's been awhile since I have taken the time to enjoy myself."

The waitress brings the coffee, he lets go of your hand.

You pick up the coffee cup and say, "Well Bobby, here's to taking the time to enjoy yourself more often."

The two of you click your coffee cups together and smile. You both look deep into each other eyes without saying a word. When the waitress brings the canolli. The trance is broken, you two realize you have just been gazing at each other and both begin to blush.

You both take turns feeding each other the canolli, he ends up with some on his chin. You wipe it off with your finger. He takes your finger and puts it in his mouth to lick off the cream. It takes every piece of strength you have not to fall off your chair.

"Can't let it go to waste," he smiles.

"No, weee sure can't," you reply nervously.

The waitress comes by with the check. "We will be closing in 10 minutes she says."

"Wow, I didn't realize it was so late," you respond.

"Time flies when you're having fun," He said, as he reaches and touches your arm.

He pays for the bill, and pulls out your chair and the two of you walk back to the car and he drives you back to the apartment building. He is unable to get a close parking space so you have to walk a few blocks to get back to the building. But you don't care, you two walk arm in arm. You lean up against him, you feel so safe and secure next to him. Is there really such a thing as love at first date? He walks you to the door. You look for your keys in your purse. You both begin to speak at the same time, and then laugh.

"I have had such a wonderful evening," he said. He starts to fidget with his fingers. You can tell he is nervous. You thought you were the only one.

"I had a great time too, thank you. It has been so hard meeting people."

"Well I guess I am lucky we both decided to do laundry on the same day," he smiled.

You both stand there not knowing what to do.

"Well," you both say and both laugh again.

"Would you like to come in," you nervously ask.

He thinks a moment. "I have to get up early for work tomorrow," he responds.

You try and not look rejected, "Oh, ok, yeah me too, well Bobby thanks again."

Bobby can sense you took that the wrong way.

"Really I would love to come in, but I am afraid I can't trust myself," he looks down at his feet. "I am really attracted to you, and I would like to see you again and don't want to do anything I might regret later."

You think you're going to pass out.

"Would I be pushing my luck if I kissed you," he asked.

"Uh, No," you reply.

He bends down, tilts his head and your lips meet, slowly and gently for what seems like eternity. He wraps you in his arms and squeezes you tightly. It doesn't matter that your knees give out, because he has lifted you off the ground and you're not even touching the ground anymore. His tongue enters your mouth; you actually think your having an out of body experience. Then he lowers you to the ground.

"How about we order Chinese tonight," he smiles.

You are speechless. You have to order yourself to respond.

"Fine, that's just fine."


End file.
